


If only she knew

by Slashaddict96



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Closeted Character, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Lynda questions herself why she likes to spend so much time with her best friend Laurie





	If only she knew

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two Lynda never seemed like a completely straight character in either films 
> 
> (Also this is set in the 2007 remake)

_it's fall 1978 Lynda was helping her best friend Laurie decorate her house beautiful fall colors such as orange red and purple when they were kids they would always slosh around in big piles of leaves Laurie's father raked up but this year they decided to help decorate instead plus it would look pretty weird with two almost adult girls rolling around together in leaves... Wouldn't it? Even though they weren't as close as they used to since Annie is Laurie's best friend now Lynda still enjoyed being around her there was something about Laurie that made Lynda adored she was kind nice smile her hair smelled good wait what? Lynda thought,_

_Truth is Lynda had always felt a special connection with Laurie and it didn't feel like a friendship way best friends don't feel the way Lynda felt about Laurie since she had turned 13 Lynda just thought it was her going through puberty all of her feelings were all over the place but that was a lie obviously _

_Once they got older the girls would often shower together after gym Lynda would always catch herself sneaking and looking at Laurie she's grown so much over the years more womanly than she used to be it aroused Lynda to think about_

_If anyone ever found out how she was feeling about her all hell would break loose this town wasn't so welcoming to those who happen to be homosexual or bisexual neither were Lynda's parents they judged her enough for being the school slut not really her fault she was pretty and guys were nice to her it's always been that way and if she couldn't be with Laurie she didn't want to settle with anyone,_

_Lynda really wants to tell laurie how she feels but she didn't want her or Laurie to get shit for it Lynda would hate to break the nose or someone who dared mess with Laurie _

_So she had no choice but to keep these curious feelings and thoughts maybe after graduation and they move away to California she'll tell her and maybe she'll feel the same way_

_Keeping that in mind is what kept Lynda from screaming to the heavens _

_Until than she could only watch her best friend who she was maybe secretly in love with goof around with her adopted parents while decorating_

_To Lynda that was enough for now_

**the end**


End file.
